


Who do you belong?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), cum collecting, cum kink, milk bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “What brought this on?” Crowley asked him as he used his magic to tie the demon’s hands and legs to the bed.--Written for GO Events server's Name the Author round 9 prompt "Milkbottle" and this is my take. 🥛
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: GO-events NTA #9 - Milkbottle After Dark





	Who do you belong?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

Aziraphale held his boyfriend in a possessive manner, he loved to have his way with his demon and Crowley seemed to love it.

“What brought this on?” Crowley asked him as he used his magic to tie the demon’s hands and legs to the bed.

“I saw you flirting with others while I was next to you.” Aziraphale replied leaning forward to nip Crowley neck as he sucked and bit to leave a mark on him.

Aziraphale looked at him with lust in his eyes, he was going to make the demon cry and to remind him to whom he belonged.

Aziraphale placed himself between Crowley’s legs as he thrusted deeper and as he pulled out, he noticed the frown look on the demon’s face as he smiled at him and then he thrusted again deeper and faster, his mouth trying to catch Crowley’s in a passionate kiss as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

Aziraphale loved to leave marks on his boyfriend, the marks needed to be seen so the others will know to whom he belonged.

“Who do you belong to, dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Umm… Beelzebub?” Crowley asked back with a tiny smile.

“Wrong answer.” Aziraphale replied as he added another mark near his beating heart.

“Who do you belong to?” Aziraphale asked again.

“Satan?” Crowley replied with a question, as he hid his smile.

“Wrong answer again, dear.” Aziraphale slithered his tongue around Crawley’s chest and added another mark over his nipple which caused the demon to moan in pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?” Aziraphale eyes sparkled with a warning glare at him daring him to say the wrong answer again.

Crowley will not admit to his boyfriend, but he loved to see him like that, possessive, and he looked very hot.

“To you, and only you, angel.” Crowley replied as he captured Aziraphale’s mouth with his and kissed and bit his lips.

“Correct, for this one, we will have another round later.” Aziraphale grinned at him.

Crowley smiled but would not add more as he could feel the pleasure building in his body, the heat and cold intermixed as he could feel himself cum all over himself.

He saw that his boyfriend was not wasting another minute as he used the magic to bring a half empty milk bottle and he filled it with his own cum, Crowley asked, “What do you need this for?”

“I’m sending it to Shadwell, something about his dead family, besides, he doesn’t really know what’s inside.” Aziraphale replied with a large smile.

Aziraphale filled the bottle, closed it and then with magic it was gone as he stared at his demon boyfriend with a lust in his eyes.

“Oh… I guess that I should not have asked.” Crowley told him and tried to get loose from the magic ties.

“You are not being released until the next round is over, darling.” Aziraphale told him as he touched Crowley all over his body.

“I guess I should flirt more.” Crowley smiled as he looked at his boyfriend who glared at him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💖


End file.
